Nintendo and Gamecom: Duel of Destiny
Platforms: Wii U and GigaCom Rating: T for Teen Publisher: Nintendo Developer: Team Beecanoe (other developers?) Nintendo and Gamecom is a(nother) crossover title published by Nintendo and developed by Gamecom. This fighting/beat-em-up game is a little different from the Capcom Vs. series. In this you will pick a side and fight either an opponent or a wave of enemies from the other side. The whole story mode is based on conflict between the two sides, but later the two will come together to face the real enemies. Controls Wii U Remote and Nunchuck Control Stick: Move A Button: Attack 1 B Button: Attack 2 C Button: Special Attack Z Button: Guard Wii Remote Control Pad: Move 2 Button: Attack 1 1 Button: Attack 2 A Button: Special Attack B Button: Guard Wii U Tablet Control Stick: Move B Button: Attack 1 A Button: Attack 2 X Button: Special Attack Y Button: Guard GigaCom K Stick: Move C Button: Attack 1 D Button: Attack 2 A Button: Special Attack B Button: Guard Characters Nintendo Side Starting *Mario *Link *Samus Aran *Kirby *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Pikachu *Yoshi *Captain Falcon *Ness *Marth *Ice Climbers *Pit *Captain Olimar *Isaac Unlockable *Luigi *Bowser *Princess Zelda *Ganondorf *Ridley *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Diddy Kong *Falco Lombardi *Wolf O'Donnel *Charizard *Mewtwo *Ray MK III *Princess Peach *Roy Gamecom Side Starting *Beecanoe *Prince Jared Raigon *Morris Jade *Bryce Pepper *Heddo *Yun *Fireboy *Light Nova *Snickard *Weiss *Ryu Nagato *Azarel *Greg James *Zeus *Aki Toriuma Unlockable *Aaron Mathis *General Kurt *Genius Guy #445 *OX *The Warmonger *E.T.G. *Jeiku *Golden Jack *Cyclone *Gemmon *Galactic Petey *The Necromancer *Machine Z32T *Sephira *Thomas Jade Guest Characters (All Unlockable) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Megaman X *Black Mage *Solid Snake *Lloyd Irving Bosses Nintendo Bosses *King K. Rool *Vaati *Dark Samus *Dark Matter *Andross *Deoxys *Black Shadow *Final Boss: Giygas Gamecom Bosses *Fehc *Imogen *Crazy Skull *Satan *Dark Fireboy *Lord Arachnatis *Gurel *Final Boss: Judgment Emporer Shiroan Modes Single Player *Story Mode: Choose a character and battle their rival in a fairly short story. Every rivalry has their own miniature storyline. **Final Story: Unlocked after beating all of the mini storylines. Here is where you will fight all sixteen bosses as whichever Nintendo or Gamecom character you choose. At the very end you will fight Giygas and Judgment Emporer Shiroan. *Training Mode: Hone your skills and fight an AI that can be set to do anything you please. Multiplayer *Vs. Mode: You and your friends can all battle together in this hectic showdown. **Destiny Duel: A 1-on-1 fight between you and a friend or a CPU. **Battle Royale: 3 or 4 players/CPUs can all battle against each other in a Free-for-all. **Tag Battle: It's two vs. two in a battle in which you choose a team of two and switch back and forth at will. **Gang Up: 2-to-3 players will fight against another by his or her lonesome. The single player will be given great advantages to make up for their lack in numbers. *Tournament: For cases where you have more than 3 friends with you or if you simply want to shake things up a bit. The tournament basically has you fighting for the top spot. If you wish, the bracket can be customized, but only for the first round. *Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection/GigaStream: Fight against players from all around the globe via wireless connectivity. Extras *Theater: Watch cutscenes from Story Mode, view all trailers for the game, and watch trailers for upcoming titles from Nintendo and Gamecom. *Jukebox: Listen to all music from the game. *Profiles: Take a look at the backstory behind characters from the game that you may not know much about. *Behind the Scenes: Get to know the developers more and learn about the production of the game. **Commentary: Unlocked after clearing Story Mode and viewing the Behind the Scenes video. Watch creators of the game play through Story Mode and state their opinion on different aspects of Nintendo and Gamecom: Duel of Destiny. Plot Judgment Emporer Shiroan, ruler of the Sacred Dieties watches over all the worlds in the universe and sees two that he knows to be unfit, two that had successfully stopped him before. He sees these two as the two most despicable in the universe. And because of it he looks upon them with sheer loathing. He realizes one thing: he must destroy them both and make his own kingdom from the rubble. The two worlds he hates so much are Worlds N and G, the worlds of Nintendo and Gamecom. He, being from World G wishes to destroy his own and another. In order for him to destroy World N, he must gain an ally from the inside; someone very very powerful who loathes all that lives and breathes it his own world. The first being that comes to his mind is Giygas. Shiroan sets off to Mount Itoi to track Giygas to his resting place. The Emporer telepathically encourages the long-lost villain to join him in the destruction of the two worlds, and Giygas takes him up on his offer without hesitation. Shiroan decides that it would be best to go and recruit allies from their respective worlds to join their cause. Shiroan finds Fehc (Heddo's evil twin), Imogen (Golem of Hatred and enemy of Azarel), Crazy Skull (a former terrorist group member and villainous rival of the Warmonger), Satan (the devil himself who tried to take over the universe and destroy the gods), Dark Fireboy (evil doppelganger of the heroic Fireboy), Lord Arachnatis (dictator of the planet of the Zagodah and fierce arch-rival of Snickard), and Gurel (beholder of the Sin's Effect and one who attempted to destroy all that was good). Giygas manages to find King K. Rool (lazy yet powerful pirate and leader of the Kremlings), Vaati (evil sorceror, villain of Link, and rival of Ganondorf), Dark Samus (Samus's dark self and legitimate foe), Dark Matter (an evil, shadowy cloud and Dream Land's most formidable villain), Andross (evil scientist who managed to destroy James McCloud, Fox's father), Deoxys (a DNA Pokemon corrupted by Giygas), and Black Shadow (Captain Falcon's greatest arch-rival). Not wishing to simply invade the two worlds and destroy them themselves, they thought it would be best to take both of the Worlds' heroes out of the picture. Shiroan used a great amount of his power to send all of the worlds into a massive vortex where they came out into one gigantic world. Throughout the confusion, the two slipped a rumor among everyone living there stating that the other side was out to destroy them and that they would stop at nothing to make sure that they met their demise. Thus setting the course for the events of Nintendo and Gamecom: Duel of Destiny. Category:Fighting Category:GigaCom Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games